9 de Enero
by Ichigo Snape
Summary: Para su mayoría de edad, Severus recibe un regalo muy especial de Lily


Estaba en su habitación de la sala común de Slytherin acostado en su cama pensando, hoy era su cumpleaños 17 ya era mayor de edad pero ninguno de sus compañeros de Slytherin los había recordado pero no le importaba ya desde hace mucho nadie recordaba su cumpleaños más que su madre pero no podía celebrarlo con ella ya que él decidió quedarse en Hogwarts.

Se levantó se su cama, se puso su capa y salió para dar un paseo por los jardines del colegio. Se paseo por los pasillos con tranquilidad ya que no había nadie quien lo molestara en especial los merodeadores.

Al salir respiro el aire helado y miró hacia el lago congelado, comenzó a caminar sobre la nieve por la orilla del Bosque Prohibido, miro hacia lo lejos y al ver lo que era sintió un vuelco en el corazón, Lily Evans estaba sentada en la nieve, recargada en el árbol donde en 5° año le había gritado sin querer "sangre sucia" por culpa de Potter y desde ese día habían dejado de ser amigos.

Dudo en acercarse así que dio media vuelta pero piso una rama y atrajo la atención de la chica.

-¿Severus?

Severus volteo lentamente y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Lily, no sabía qué decirle ya que llevaban mucho tiempo sin hablarle, comenzó a ponerse nervioso y sintió que se sonrojaba.

-Ho... hola Lily ¿Que haces aquí?- la pregunta no era de que hacía en la escuela sino en que hacía en ese árbol

-Estaba caminando y decidí venir a descansar aquí ¿Y tu que haces?

-Yo... igual decidí venir a caminar un poco

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose por un momento hasta que Lily decido sentarse enfrente del árbol otra vez. Severus seguía ahí parado y cuando ya se iba Lily le hablo:

-¿No quieres sentarte conmigo o temes que alguien de tus amiguitos de Slytherin te vea con una sangre...?

-¡No lo digas!- exclamó Severus

Lily lo miró sorprendido

-Por favor... no te digas así

-¿Por qué no? Si en quinto me llamaste así enfrente de todos los de nuestro curso

-Lo se y me arrepiento mucho de haberte llamado así, te lo juro que se me escapo, de verdad

Lily lo miro a los ojos y descubrió que decía la verdad y se sintió mal consigo misma ya que la noche de ese dia el chico trato de reparar el daño y no le dio oportunidad.

Severus soltó un suspiro y dio media vuelta cabizbajo.

-Era de esperarse que siguieras sin creerme- y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo

-¡Severus, espera por favor!

Severus se paró de golpe y volteo a verla pero en cuanto lo hizo sintió los brazos de la chica sobre su cuello a modo de abrazo. Severus no se movió por unos segundos pero después abrazo a la chica por la cintura, hacia mucho que no abrazaba a su amiga, la extrañaba mucho.

Se separaron fueron a sentarse frente al árbol y estuvieron hablando por un buen rato, cuando vieron que empezaba a atardecer se levantaron para ir al castillo.

-Por cierto Severus

-¿Si Lily?

Lily se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios rozaron con los de él y le planto y dulce beso, Severus estaba sorprendido y justo cuando quería corresponderle el beso la chica se apartó, saco un pequeño regalo de su capa y la puso en las manos de Severus.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Severus- y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo

Severus la vio alejarse y hasta que vio que ya no estaba desvió los ojos hacia el regalito que la chica le dio, lo desenvolvió y sintió un vuelco al corazón al ver que era; era un pequeño portarretrato plateado con una foto de él con Lily cuando estaban en quinto, los dos estaban riendo y abrazándose enfrente de Hogwarts y debajo de la foto, en el marco con la letra de Lily estaba escrito:

Feliz Cumpleaños, Severus; lamento lo que pasó ese día después del TIMO de defensa además... yo nunca deje de quererte; eres y serás siempre mi mejor amigo. Lily

Severus sintió unas cuantas lagrimas recorrer por su mejilla al recordar ese cumpleaños que Lily le dio la foto, el beso y se reconciliara con él.

Estaba en sus dormitorio de las mazmorras sentado en la cama viendo la foto que Lily le había regalado al cumplir 17. Hoy era su cumpleaños y cuando era el suyo, o el de Lily, sacaba esa foto y recordaba cuando la chica le dio la foto... y el beso que le dio y quiso corresponderle.

Seco sus lagrimas y guardo la foto, le dolía mucho recordaba ya que no podía verla otra vez pero tenía algo para poder recordarla y era esa foto de su quinto año en Hogwarts.


End file.
